1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device, and more particularly, to a multimedia device that may simultaneously display advertisement broadcasting of a current viewing channel and another channel broadcasting when advertisement broadcasting starts in the current viewing channel, and a method for displaying advertisement broadcasting thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a multimedia device is a device that receives and processes broadcasting images that may be viewed by a user.
Also, the multimedia device may display broadcasting, which is selected by a user from broadcasting signals transmitted from a broadcasting station, on a display.
The current worldwide tendency is towards digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting means that digital video and audio signals are transmitted. Since digital broadcasting is robuster to external noise than analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting little causes data loss, is more favorable for error correction, has high resolution, and provides definite picture image.
Also, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Recently, the multimedia device has higher throughput and multiple functions to use digital broadcasting as compared with a conventional multimedia device, and provides various services such as Internet service, video on demand (VOD) service and electronic album service, whereby the current trend of the multimedia device is gradually towards a large scaled screen.
Meanwhile, it is general that service providers such as a broadcasting station provide various advertising programs between broadcasting programs to improve a profit structure, etc.
Particularly, it is likely that advertising programs are concentrated on a prime time or a popular broadcasting program considering advertising effect, whereby a viewer has no option but to view a plurality of advertising programs to view a desired broadcasting program.
In this case, a viewer who does not desire to view advertising programs does something else for the time when the advertising programs are being provided, or switches a current viewing channel to another channel, whereby inconvenience occurs in that the viewer fails to view the desired broadcasting program timely at a start time of the desired broadcasting program.
Accordingly, development of a multimedia device has been requested, which may satisfy all of a viewer, a broadcasting station and an advertiser by simultaneously displaying advertisement broadcasting of a current viewing channel and another channel broadcasting when advertisement broadcasting starts in the current viewing channel.